24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Red Head Rider
Welcome Hey there, I just wanted to welcome you to Wiki 24. As you begin to make edits and create pages, here are some pages you might be interested in: * *Manual of Style *Wiki24 Policies *Community Portal *Vandalism Policy *Wiki24 Page Templates * and more specifically, Creating Character Pages If you have any questions, please leave me or one of the administrators (Proudhug, Xtreme680, and 24 Administration) a note... or leave one in the Community Portal. Cheers! -Kapoli 18:51, 27 June 2006 (UTC) Character Pages While I'm sure that everyone appreciates not only your contributing but also using the proper format and templates, it appears that some parts of the character page templates were throwing you off. A few things I noticed when you made Ibram (some of which had been fixed when you made Dan Ziskie, but reinforcement's not a bad thing): --In the table on the right side of the character's page, the words on the left column (the bold ones) don't change. --With "X, Y", replace "X" and, if necessary, "Y", with the season(s) that the guy was in. For Abrams, I noticed you put season 5 in both slots; that's not necessary, one'll do. With Ziskie, you only put in Season 5 and didn't bother to change the "X", and left the "Y" as is, which just didn't look good. Look at other character pages for an example. --Pictures: If you don't have a screenshot of the guy, erase the " " completely. If you don't, but there's no picture to link to, it just has the text, and that looks pretty sloppy. --Categories: The two categories on the bottom of the template are almost never the only two templates for a character. If a character's dead, add in the "Deceased characters" category. Same with "Characters of unknown status", "CTU Intelligence Agents", "Government", "Marwan terorist cell", etc. And if they're in more than one season, add in another "Day X Characters" at the bottom. There's a of every category on the site, and if you think a character fits in one, throw it in. --Spelling: I noticed that this is a relatively big problem with your pages (spelling Jack Bauer's name wrong? Come on...). If you're not good at spelling, that's one thing, and that's not something I'm going to criticize you for (well, other than spelling Bauer's name wrong; that's inexcusable >_>). I know this site doesn't have SpellCheck (right?) but it'd help if you put your info in another program, such as Word, to check before you put it on the site. Want a model of a great character page? Try Tony Almeida or David Palmer--Jack's is great, too, it's just a bit long. As stated before, your help is greatly appreciated, but there is format that has to be followed. Any questions, talk to one of the Admins or anyone else, or go to situation room--there are tons of people on this site who will be able to answer them. --Rohrk21 22:49, 28 June 2006 (UTC)